


A good Brother

by VioletStwy



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Isabelle Lightwood (mentioned), Jace (mentioned)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStwy/pseuds/VioletStwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si Jocelyn no se hubiera ido, si su amor por Valentine y su hijo hubiera sido más grande que su miedo, si hubiera pensado que había una (sola) forma de cambiar las cosas. <br/> Entonces Jonathan hubiera sido un buen hermano</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Paty), [Kony](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kony).



> En general creo que Jonathan no hubiera cambiado mucho aun si Jocelyn se hubiera quedado. Habría sido diferente, pero no tanto.  
> Y pensar que esto comenzó siendo un intento de un lindo Jonathan...

Si Jocelyn no se hubiera ido, si su amor por Valentine y su hijo hubiera sido más grande que su miedo, si hubiera pensado que había una (sola) forma de cambiar las cosas.   
Entonces (quizá) Jonathan hubiera sido un buen hermano. Uno que habría hecho cosas normales.

Se habría acercado a la cuna de Clarissa y la habría mirado por horas, porque a su pequeña mente le parecería interesante ver a un bebé regordete mientras duerme.  
Habría tomado su mano para ayudarla a dar sus primeros pasos, le ayudaría a levantarse cuando se cayera y le diría que está bien llorar, que es una cría llorica, pero que está bien serlo. Que él también lloraría si fuera un bebé regordete que no puede caminar bien.

Le habría acompañado a su primer día de clases y la recogería todos los días al salir, porque es su deber como hermano mayor y sus padres están muy ocupados como para ocuparse de una tarea tan nimia como esta. Le repetiría, hasta el cansancio, que no debe dibujar en los libros de latín arcaico y que el codex es para leer no para babear, pero terminaría subiéndolos en la estantería porque su hermana sería una cabezota que no hace caso.

Le enseñaría como sostener un cuchillo serafín, como lanzarlo, como matar a un demonio con él, como matar a un humano. Le mostraría cual es el lugar exacto que en la espalda de una persona, donde si hundes un cuchillo, puedes perforarle el corazón y seccionarle la espina dorsal, todo a la vez.

Le explicaría, con paciencia, porqué son mejores que los demás niños, mejores que los submundo, que las demás personas, que sus padres, que el mundo entero. Le diría que son únicos y que podrían escupirle en la cara al ángel Raziel si les venía en gana. Le diría (ordenaría) que tiene que permanecer juntos por siempre, porque son especiales.

Permitiría que Clarissa se colara en su cuarto (en su cama) las noches en que la oscuridad es muy tenebrosa y ruidos extraños se escapan del sótano.

Le contaría historias (fantásticas) de ángeles y demonios. 

Amenazaría con romper sus pinceles si seguía juntándose con la chica Lightwood que no hacía nada más que meterle ideas tontas (realidades) en la cabeza. Los habría roto cuando la viera con el chico Wayland.

La encerraría cuando ella quisiera alejarse (dejarlo) porque si la primera vez la idea de que debían permanecer juntos por siempre no entró en la cabeza de Clarissa necesitaría un castigo, necesitaría entenderlo por las malas.

Le advertiría (amenazaría) con destruir todo lo que ama si le deja. Es la (única) forma en la que ella bajaría su cabeza dócilmente y diría: sí, hermano.  
Y Jonathan sonreiría.

Si Jocelyn no se hubiera ido, si no hubiera alejado (robado) a Clarissa de su lado. Entonces (quizá) Jonathan habría sido ese tipo de hermano.


End file.
